


In which Diana Loves Vic

by Jasontodd908



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Amazon, Experiment, F/M, First Try, Romance, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasontodd908/pseuds/Jasontodd908
Summary: Diana loves Vic, and happens to think that their love life was perfectly fine. However, a conversation with her friends at lunch leads her to believe that Vic is missing out on something that she hadn't been willing to give him. She can't have that and naturally sets about rectifying the situation as soon as she can.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/The Question
Kudos: 5





	In which Diana Loves Vic

**_Justice League Cafeteria_ **

“Wait, so you’re honestly telling me you’ve never blown Question?” asks an incredulous Fire, walking beside the Amazon and the rest of their group of female friends. “Must you be so crass? And no, I haven’t. I doubt he would even like something like that” Diana retorts, sure that Vic would not want his member anywhere near her mouth. She had teeth after all, and what sane man would put his penis near teeth?   
  
Pfffft, right” says Dinah, setting her tray down on the table and taking a seat. “He probably wants it in the worst way, but is too much of a gentlemen to just shove it near your mouth like Ollie does to me” she says before taking a sip of her water. The rest of the group sits down as well, with Fire next to Diana, Ice next to Dinah and Shayera at the end. 

“Quick show of hands, whose boyfriend, husband or significant other likes being blown?” Dinah asks as all of the others raise their hand except for Diana, who begins to feel a little strange. “I don’t see how our bedroom activities are any of your business” she says, a blush spreading quickly across her face as she picks up her fork and spears a piece of broccoli. “We’re best friends. It’s our business, believe me” Dinah says, causing the group of women to laugh.

“Have you ever asked him if he’d like to do that?” Ice questions, leaning in and wanting to support her friend without embarrassing her. “Ohh, how is she supposed to ask that? Pardon me Question” Fire says, starting a rather convincing imitation of Wonder Woman. “Can you pull down your pants please? I want to suck your dick” she finishes, causing the table to erupt in laughter that attracts the attention of the entire cafeteria, causing Diana to slink down in her seat. She can’t hide the scowl or the blush that cross her visage at the same time, an innate desire to punch the Brazilian superheroine in the throat bubbling within her. 

“Alright, alright, cool it” Shayera says, the winged woman being the first to see reason and stop laughing, though Ice never started herself. “Look, we’re just teasing. It’s fine if you and Question don’t do that. You guys do what you’re comfortable with” Hawkgirl says with a gentle smile, picking up her roll and beginning to spread the butter that came with the meal onto the bread. Diana couldn’t help but be thankful that her friendship with the Thanagarian had become so strong, never having expected that after her betrayal.

“Thank you Shayera” she says, the table descending into comfortable silence, the other women being cowed. Diana feels her mind turning, and eventually she can’t hold in the question that had been rising in her mind since she considered such a thing. “If I may, do your men really...enjoy that?” she asks, causing Dinah to smile and nod. “Ollie can’t get enough of it” she says while Fire nods with a saucy smirk. “Uhhmm. Wally is always in the mood for it” the Brazilian says. 

Ice nods along, a far away smile on her face as she undoubtedly thinks about such an action with her boyfriend. “Ohh yes. Guy is very shy about asking for it, but I think he likes it”

Diana nods, biting her lip as she thinks it over, her mind turning with a bit of guilt and interest. “Well, Question certainly does enjoy using his mouth on me” she says, thinking aloud and causing Black Canary to jokingly gasp. “He goes down on you without having to first shove his cock down your throat? No quid pro quo? The man is a saint!” she teases, placing a hand on her breast faux dramatically. Diana feels herself instantly frowning again, the urge for violence returning before she suppresses it, knowing that she had to interrogate them on one more issue. 

“Do you not find it demeaning?” she asks, trying to give off an air of uncaring as she takes another bite of broccoli, watching as they all look at each other and laugh. “Not at all” Dinah says first, smiling at her friend. “It’s actually really hot. Looking up and seeing that you’re pleasuring your guy like that. I mean, it must be similar for Q, you know? Looking up and watching you squirm in pleasure, knowing that he’s the one doing it to you” she finishes. 

“I enjoy that part actually” Fire admits a little nervously. The other women look at her askance, especially Diana. “What?” she asks, shrugging her shoulders. “I like it when Wally gets a little rough with me. That’s one of the ways I push him over the edge to do it. Something about seeing me in such a subservient position gets him hot and he isn’t so….polite after that”. Diana can’t help but let the image of her, on her knees in front of Vic, his hands brushing through her hair while he moans in pleasure, urging her on and losing himself because of her, filter through her mind, sending a particularly pleasurable jolt through her core.

She shakes the thought out of her mind, blushing and running her hand through her hair, not able to shake the thought that she’d rather have Vic do that. “Not to mention how many arguments I’ve won through blowing Ollie” Dinah says off handedly, causing a scandalized expression to cross both Ice and Diana’s face. “That’s dishonest” Ice says, crossing her arms under her chest. Diana can’t help but agree, feeling the whole idea a little soured on her because of what the blonde had just said, but only a little. Her mind was still showing her images of Vic moaning out her name as she bobbed up and down on him. 

“What? We both get what we want” Dinah adds with a smirk. “It’s not about that. It’s about pleasuring your lover for the sole purpose of giving them pleasure, not winning an argument” Diana says, wanting to stand up for the institution of love. ‘Sex as a weapon instead of for love. Hera forbid!’ she thinks, knowing she could never do that to her boyfriend. 

“Hey, don’t knock me on how I do things” Dinah says, jokingly taking a drink from her milk carton, making a show of wiping the white residue away after she replaces it on the table, causing the rest to laugh even more voraciously. 

“What?” she asks cluelessly, not having given it a second thought.

Ice suddenly leans in a little closer to Diana, patting her shoulder as she does. “Ask him if he’d like that. Be honest. Perhaps he doesn’t even want it, or maybe he doesn’t want to push it on you, but just ask if you want to try it” she says, giving the Amazon the best advice she’d gotten all day. 

She just nods in response before turning to the now bickering women who all argue with each other over bedroom skills unrelated to oral sex. She’d speak with Vic about it, but she can’t help but feel a little ridiculous about the whole thing despite her level of curiosity. ‘A daughter of Themyscira, considering doing that? For a man? My mother would disown me’ she thinks, hopeful that she would never find out.

**_Later That Night, Living Quarters of Wonder Woman and The Question_ **

‘You fight gods, monsters and evil every day Diana’ she reminds herself, sitting on the edge of the bed, gently fingering the duvet to distract yourself. ‘You can ask Vic to try something new’ she says, happy that she had the perfect night dress for seduction on. Vic never tired of seeing her in the red negligee that barely covered her rear end or held in her breasts. She was honestly surprised that it was still intact with all the times he’d practically tore her out of it. ‘Maybe Fire was right’ she thinks, remembering her friend’s comment at lunch that day. ‘Maybe there is an allure to being in such a position’.

She hears the sink in their conjoined bathroom stop, and watches as Vic walks into the room, fortunately not wearing his mask. She’d managed to convince him to stop wearing it when they were alone in their room, but he still refused to let anyone but her know his identity in the League. She smiles up at him, enjoying how he looks in his t shirt and flannel pajama pants.

She loves how his eyes rove over her, moving first up the long expanse of her bare leg before stopping at her thigh, advancing next to her chest. He takes his time, almost like he was committing to memory the soft curvature and valley of her cleavage though she was sure he already knew that perfectly. ‘Vic certainly does love breasts, or at least he loves mine’ she thinks, proud of such a fact before patting the bed next to her and smiling nervously.    
  
He can tell, and his smile instantly drops. “Everything okay?” he asks, taking a seat next to her and taking her hand within his own, caressing the back with his thumb. She can’t help but blush, no longer thinking about backing out as she had been a minute before. ‘No, I want to ask Vic. If he wants it and enjoys it, I want him to have it. And if so many other women do it, it can’t be that bad right?’ she asks herself, blushing as Vic brings her hand up to his lips and kisses it making her melt inside.

‘Ohh gods I’m doing this!’ she thinks, smiling wide now before kissing his lips with her own. His hand wraps around her back and pulls her to his side, deepening the kiss and stroking her side. They pull back after a moment, still close enough to feel the other’s breath against their skin. He smelled like pine after his showers, a fact she always noted with great pleasure.

“I..I wanted to ask you something” she says, feeling a lot less brave than she was trying to portray herself as. “Well, after a kiss like that, ask away”he teases, pecking her cheek before tracing a line of kisses down her jawline. She moans and places her hand on the back of his head, pushing closer to her neck while her eyes close in pleasure. “I...I want to perform fellatio on you” she says, causing the man to stop abruptly, his breathing seemingly unchanged. He slowly pulls back and looks askance at her, his eyes questioning and a light smile playing about his lips. “What?” he asks, a light chuckle in his voice.

She knew he wasn’t laughing at her, as Vic wouldn’t do that. ‘Especially not now and especially not if he wants to continue having a penis at all’ she thinks with an almost audible growl. She calms herself though and feels more embarrassed about it than anything else. She had gone to the one place where mortals could get information, the mighty google, and asked about different techniques. She had read something about “blowjob etiquette” a word she hated, but the article was useful. She shakes her head as she remembered the section on things to say and how to say them. ‘Hera give me strength’ she thinks, wanting to get Vic to see that she was serious. 

She reaches down and gently cups him through his pants, causing the man to jolt in surprise as her fingers searched for his testicles, finding them tantalizingly slow. The blush becomes much worse as he turns to her in a mixture of shock and arousal, his own face sporting a rather reddish hue. “I..I want to taste you tonight” she says, hoping that her words would have the right effect even if she didn’t go as lewd as the article had suggested.”Ohh...well” he says, obviously a little shocked at how forward Diana was being. 

“We’ve uh...never done that before” he says aloud, his shaft hardening in his pants, causing her to giggle and smirk triumphantly. ‘It’s working! Is it really this easy?’ she asks herself, leaning in to kiss his neck. “We haven’t, and I thought that that was rather mean of me” she teases, remembering the articles suggestion to be teasing and playful. “So many other guys getting from their girls what mine doesn’t? That’s not fair” she teases, making a repeating “tut” noise to show her disapproval of her previous actions. “Do you want me to fix that lover?” she asks, moving her hand away from his pants, earning a disappointed sigh from Vic before she slips her hand past the elastic waist band, teasing against his bare skin. He hisses in pleasure as her fingers comb through his pubic hair, gently tracing the veins present at the base of his cock. 

He leans back, a little shaky at her ministrations, steadying himself on his palms. “Diana...ohh shit’’ he moans, obviously not being able to fully respond to what she was doing. ‘Is she really going to….?’ he wonders to himself, watching as she moves onto the bed, tucking her knees beneath her and placing a hand on his stomach, pushing the fabric of his shirt upwards, rubbing at his toned lower stomach. 

“Would you like that Vic?” she teases, now seeing the tent rising in his pants, hidden just under such a small layer of fabric. “Yes, fuck, yes Diana!” he says, a smile splitting his face as he moves to push down his own pants, wishing to expose himself to her. She stops him, gently placing a hand on his own. 

Vic doesn’t move, instead looking down to study the nervous expression on Diana’s face. “Diana, is everything okay? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I’m sorry, I just got excite..” he starts, making to sit up fully before she pushes him back down. “No, we’re doing this lover” she says possessively, eyeing his bulge once more and feeling a certain pride at being able to bring forth such a reaction from the man. “Can we...do it slowly please? I’ve never done this before Vic” she asks, hating how needy she sounded while trying to please him. 

He smiles and cups her cheek in his hand, nodding at her. “Sure sweetie. I’m sorry again. It’s just a little much for a guy to take that Wonder Woman of all women loves them enough to want to do that” he says, laughing to himself lightly. She smiled as well, calmed by his reaction. “I do love you very much” she says, feeling much more at ease. ‘Nothing to be worried about. We love each other’ she thinks. 

“Let me do it” she says, gesturing towards his pants with a nod of her head. “All yours Diana” Vic says, leaning back once more and allowing his girlfriend complete control over how she did this, and even if she did this. Though he couldn’t help but be a little excited, and he couldn’t help but feel visually invested as Diana places her hands on the waistband of his pants. Most men would think ‘Wonder Woman herself is about to blow me’ but Vic’s mind was going down a different route. ‘Wow, Diana is going to do that? For me?’

She smiles up at him, receiving gentle encouragement from the dopey smile on his face. ‘Here we go’ she thinks, pulling the fabric down, slowly of course as she wanted to savor the feeling. She sees the strands of his hair come into view soon enough, and smiles as she smells pine once again. Vic was very thorough in washing himself, and refused to use anything but his specific soap and shampoo as he firmly believed that the others contained chemicals that aided in mind control. She didn’t fully believe him, but she certainly appreciated how it made him smell. She tugs the fabric down more, watching as the base of his member comes into her view. He seemed to already be semi erect, and she licks her lips at the thought of how she would soon see him fully, inches from her mouth. 

With one final tug his cock is released, and it bobs upward and downward from the motion, slowly settling in the air after a few seconds. She gasps, not understanding why. Maybe it was the exhale of air caused by her held in excitement, or maybe it was just that she had never fully looked at her boyfriend’s penis. She’d touched it, pleasured it and even had it inside of her, but she’d never been forced to examine it in such a way. She likes what she sees.

Vic was very large, easily around eight inches and yet not fully hardened. ‘A perfectly normal penis’ she thinks, her eyes roving down the shaft and towards the two round and pendulous testicles that dangle beneath, resting against the bed. ‘Not at all normal. It’s Vic’s, though it is perfect’ she thinks, moving out her hand and grasping it firmly, causing Vic to shudder a bit. She had done this before, but the next phase was escaping her. 

‘What do I do?’ she asks, forgetting everything that she had read only an hour before. She slows down and looks up at Vic who just exhales deeply, hardening even more in her hand. “Diana, you’re a goddess” he moans, licking his own lips. Without even thinking, she presses her lips to his shaft, kissing it very slowly.

She’d meant to lean up and kiss his lips, being ecstatic to hear those words from his lips, but had instead just went for something else instead. She opens her eyes and sees that his cock is resting against her, the shaft on her plump lips. Without thinking she begins to kiss up and down his cock, her hand moving downwards to cup his balls. She had always had a certain attraction to Vic’s testicles, though she’d never be able to answer why if she had been asked. ‘They’re just cute’ she thinks, indeed liking how the testes felt in her hand.    
  
She gently pokes her tongue out from between her lips, having intending to wetten her lips, but instead finds that the tip of her tongue was now directly tracing over one of the veins now busily pumping blood to Vic’s penis. She stops for a second, finding herself tasting him for the first time. She moves her tongue and lips ever so slightly up, getting a feel for it and yet maintaining a distance if it turned out that she didn’t like how he tasted.

These fears are unfounded as the scent of pine colors even this sensation, and she rolls her tongue up and down, watching as he becomes slick with her saliva. She feels his hand reach behind her ear, moving a few loose strands of her dark locks back. She looks up, her lips puckered against him, very close to his head, and sees a sight that makes her heart soar. Vic’s mouth is slightly opened and his eyes wide, a blush coloring his entire face and a smile tilting his lips. He looked so pleasured and happy, and all over such a small thing.

‘Certainly not small’ she says to herself, her eyes travelling back to the cock right before her eyes, it’s scent, so masculine and steady, entering her nostrils. She can’t it as her free hand snakes downward, over her stomach and into her panties. She winces in pleasure as her pointer finger brushes against her clitoris. 

She was already soaking. ‘Im enjoying this entirely too much’ she thinks, already planning to escalate the situation further. With half lidded eyes and a seductive and saucy smile, she moves closer and positions her lips on his head. Her tongue eagerly laps out, tonguing the opening of his foreskin before gently suckling the nub of flesh. Her eyes don’t leave his, and the pure descent into animalistic desire she witnesses in his brown orbs makes urges her on. Without even realizing it, she has enveloped half of his shaft, drawing a hiss of pleasure as her mouth envelops him. With a growl she feels him lean up and grasp her waist, bringing her upwards without moving her face from his cock. 

He pulls her rear towards himself, pressing his thumb against her burning core. He leans in and grasps the fabric between his teeth, pulling it to the side and exposing herself to his sight. “Diana, I’m sorry, but I need to taste you” he says, leaning in to suckle on her juice flecked finger before gently removing it from her own pussy and replacing it with his tongue, slipping it along her crevice before pushing himself fully into her, his face being instantly coated in her excitement while his hands move upwards and begin to caress her ass cheeks, teasing his fingers inwards, pressing against the more sensitive skin of her inner anus. She wants to scream in pleasure, loving how Vic refused to let himself be passively pleasured without returning the sentiment. 

The fact that he was so eagerly licking and tasting her removes all remaining self doubt from her mind. ‘I don’t care what anyone thinks. I want to taste him’ she thinks, finally not caring what anyone would think other than Vic. She moves herself forward, resting on his waist before she begins to push her mouth more and more onto his cock. She was going to kiss the base, come hell or high water. 

She begins to gag, somewhat enjoying the feeling as she keeps going, refusing to give up. Her actions occur at the same time as Vic begins to flick his tongue out against her clitoris, causing her to lunge forward and gag once more. She opens her eyes and sees that his entire cock is sheathed in her mouth, her nose now buried in his pubic hair. She tries in inhale his scent, wanting to take it in as much as she could, but finds that she can’t. She needs to breath and shakily begins to pull back until she releases his now throbbing member with a pop of her lips, bridges of saliva connecting his erection to her lips. 

She’s instantly back on him, suckling and kissing his head with an intensity that she couldn’t exactly place the origin of. She moans as Vic slips a finger against her puckered sphincter, forcing her forward from the shock as he takes initiative and pleasures both of her holes. She looks down and sees him wedged between her breasts, both hidden under her negligee, though just barely.

An idea enters into her mind and she quickly moves her body off of his face, repositioning so that she is back in her original position. He leans forward, eager to recapture her, but the strength of her hand keeps him back. “Diana, I’m gonna cum, and I want you to cum with me” he says, motioning for her to come back. She shakes her head with a smile and pushes the straps of her nightie off of her shoulders, smirking as his eyes are drawn to the two mounds of flesh he adored so much. Pink erect nipples top the two mountains and she loves how he looks at them.

“I want this to be about you Vic. And...I want you to mark me as yours” she teases, causing a look of confusion to mar his features until she leans forward and wraps her tits about his cock, pressing them together on either side as she begins to jerk him off. 

He gasps and falls backward, giving her more access as his cock stands straight up. “Diana, I...I’m sorry but...dammit...I’m so close” he moans, looking up to see her gently caressing his tip with her tongue. The sensation follows pretty closely, and he feels the beginnings of his orgasm. “Hmm, you really like my tits don’t you Vic? That’s okay. They’re yours to use any time you want them” she teases, in ecstasy of how she was able to make him squirm. She begins humping herself against the bed, feeling her own orgasm approaching as well, the power she had over him doing a number on her body. 

“Let it all out baby. I want to see you cum on me. Wouldn’t that be hot lover? Making me yours like that?” she teases, about to continue on, her own dirty talking only adding to her state of arousal. He leans up instantly, his hand going to her cheek as he grunts, humping himself up between her tits. “Diana...shit I’m...I love you!” he moans, unable to hold it as his head pops out between her tits, shooting it’s first stream of warm wetness onto her chin, causing Diana to gasp as she watches him finish. She bites her lip, hard, as she presses her pussy against the blanket, humping harshly and cumming herself, soaking the blankets as Vic’s second and third spurts land on her breasts.

She can’t help but find the contrast beautiful, his white and thick cream against her pale tit flesh. It was rather poetic, though she could only think of how she had just cum so violently from doing that to Vic. He pants and moans, trying to right and steady himself before leaning down to kiss her forehead, not being flexible enough to get to her lips. “Ohh no, Diana, let me get something to wipe that off. I’m so…” he begins, trying to apologize before Diana shocks him completely. She takes her finger, and reaches down to her teat, collecting a healthy dose of his spunk onto it and moving it towards her mouth.

With a gentle smile, more loving than lewd, she presses it inwards and laps the fluid off of her finger with her tongue. “Hmmmm” she moans, enjoying his taste, while Vic watches completely flabbergasted. ‘Hera, he tastes delicious!’ she thinks, luxuriating against her finger until all his cum is gone. This was the first time she had actively tasted his orgasm, and she knew that it would become a staple of their sex life. 

“Diana” he says breathlessly, a dopey grin spreading across his face as he studies his girlfriend taking more and more from her chest, repeating the action again and again. His cock, limp from the exertions of only a moment before, begins to regain interest, and is already at half mast once more. “Do you know what this means Vic?” she asks, gesturing towards her now wet chest. “That I’m the luckiest man alive” Vic says with confidence, watching as Diana blushes yet again. “Yes, but it also means that you’re mine” she adds, moving up his body slowly, using his shirt to dry herself more. 

She kisses his lips, not minding the taste of herself on them. Then again, she prefers it. A perfect synthesis of the two, showing their love and acceptance for the other. She gently grabs his cock, stroking it and bringing it to a new beginning. “This, specifically, is mine. After all, you know the rules about licking. I licked it, and now it’s mine”.


End file.
